A fulfillment system generally is a complex business system that supports business processes and enables a business to respond to business-related messages from individuals and other businesses. Many businesses today use inefficient fulfillment systems based on a wide variety of different and disparate internal processing systems and must interface with a multitude of business partners, who may also be using a wide variety of different and disparate systems. In today's highly competitive marketplace, having an inefficient fulfillment system within a supply chain infrastructure can lead to higher operating costs and less competitive operations, as well as numerous other problems. For example, in these inefficient fulfillment systems, there typically are no comprehensive ways to track and monitor files as they enter, move within, and leave the business, leading to situations where files and products can easily be lost. A fulfillment system based on different and disparate systems would typically have erratic and unpredictable performance, be difficult to make changes to, such as adding new file types and interfaces, and potentially have poor reliability.